pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Shadow Electivire
Vs. Shadow Electivire is the eighth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 10/27/2018. Story Brendan: Emolga, Thunder Shock! Emolga lets off a stream of electricity, shocking a Cipher Peon’s Octillery. He, Crystal and Max are facing Cipher Peons on the conveyor belt floor, an operator still working the belt. Crystal’s Torkoal battles a Tangela, breathing a powerful stream of fire from Overheat. Max uses Grimer to take a Seviper’s Poison Tail, then rams it with Shadow Blitz. The Peons flee, but more arrive on the way. Brendan: There’s no end to them! Crystal: Brendan, go! We’ll handle things here! Brendan nods reluctantly, as he and Emolga head off. Crystal points at the conveyor belt. Crystal: Torkoal! Hit it with Shadow Wave! Torkoal fires a dark aura energy sphere, blasting the cogs and causing the conveyor belt to stall. Two Cipher Peons throw Pokéballs, choosing Abomasnow and Manectric. Abomasnow yells loudly, releasing a gust of cold wind that forms a hailstorm. The aura readers activate, going over Crystal’s and Max’s eyes. Crystal: That’s Candice’s Abomasnow! Max: And Wattson’s Manectric! Cipher Peon 1: Abomasnow, Shadow Break! Cipher Peon 2: Manectric, Shadow Rush! Crystal: Overheat! Max: Acid Armor to Sludge! Abomasnow charges with a dark aura arm as Manectric has a dark aura to ram with. Torkoal fires a less powerful Overheat, it still blasting Abomasnow to the ground. Grimer uses Acid Armor, breaking apart as it’s hit by the attack. Grimer then spews toxic Sludge at Manectric, knocking it away. Crystal throws a Snag Ball, sucking in Abomasnow, the Pokéball ricocheting back as it locks. That Cipher Peon flees as more approach. Crystal: Agh! There’s no end to them! Max: Hopefully we’re keeping them off Brendan. Cipher Peons run through a storage room filled with crates, heading to take out the intruders. Emolga is peeking out from behind a pipe high on the ceiling, dropping and gliding over to Brendan when the Peons are gone. He takes off running, going up through the stairwells. Brendan: We have to shut the place down. There has to be a control station somewhere. And my guess, is the tip of the pyramid. Emolga: Emo emo. Brendan and Emolga make their way through the base, ending up on the roof. There is a secondary pyramid there, with stairs going up towards it. Standing guard at the entry way is a muscle guy with a blond mohawk, wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. Brendan crouches down out of sight, the thug eager for a fight. Brendan: Hm. The longer we spend battling here, the longer we leave the others hanging. Emolga, how about luring him over this way? Emolga: (Mischievously) Emo. Emolga flies out, circling over the thug’s head. Zook: Hey! Rodent! Get lost! Emolga shocks Zook with Thunder Shock, enraging Zook. Emolga laughs as it flies off, Zook running after it. Zook throws a Pokéball, choosing Scizor. It is female and angry, with Brendan’s aura reading responding as Zook and Scizor run by. Emolga circles around the pyramid tip, as Scizor flies after it to use Shadow Break. Emolga circles around, Brendan coming out this time. Zook: Intruder! Scizor, take him out! Brendan: Emolga, Thunder Shock! And Spinda, Water Pulse! Brendan opens a Pokéball, choosing Spinda. Scizor ignores Emolga and flies at Spinda, preparing for Shadow Break. Spinda forms and fires Water Pulse, trapping Scizor in the shimmering water. Emolga fires Thunder Shock, the water intensifying the power of the Thunder Shock. Brendan loads a Snag Ball and throws it, sucking her in. Zook is furious as the Pokéball locks, as he charges Brendan. Zook: Take out intruder! Brendan: Teeter Dance! Spinda dances erratically, releasing waves of pink mist that travel across the field. Zook dances erratically, as Brendan, Emolga and Spinda go past him and head inside the small pyramid. It is a command station, where a man in a lab coat and a strand of hair in a cowlick is working at a monitor. He presses a button, as the computers all shut down. He turns to Brendan, revealing his sunglasses hiding his eyes. Ein: So, which one are you? The who defeated Miror B? Gorigan? Venus? Brendan: I beat Miror B. Ein: Heh. This shouldn’t be a problem then. He is one of our weaker admins, and the one with less vision. My name is Ein, the scientist behind the creation of Shadow Pokémon. Brendan: You, you’re the source of all of it?! Ein: The supreme leader saw my vision, and helped to make it a reality. You may have stopped everyone else, but I fight with more finesse than the others. Lanturn, Stunfisk. Ein opens two Pokéballs, choosing Lanturn and Stunfisk. Emolga’s cheeks spark with electricity, as both Lanturn and Stunfisk spark in response. Brendan: Well, whatever that pathetic looking thing is, it’s an Electric type. Spinda, Tentacruel! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Tentacruel. Tentacruel releases sparkles as it comes out of its Pokéball. Tentacruel: (Angrily) Cruel. Ein: Discharge. Brendan: Shadow Rave! Both Lanturn and Stunfisk release several streams of electricity, shocking each other yet not harming one another. Tentacruel releases several towers of dark aura energy, blocking some of the attack yet ultimately being broken. Spinda and Tentacruel are electrocuted, Tentacruel taking more damage. Brendan: Spinda, Psychic! Tentacruel, Shadow Rush! Spinda glows with a purple aura, the aura now surrounding Tentacruel. It shoots Tentacruel forward, as it goes for Shadow Rush. Ein: Rain Dance. Thunder. Stunfisk glows blue, rainclouds forming and causing a downpour on them. Lanturn sparks and fires Thunder into the cloud, which shoots down and fries Tentacruel before it reaches Lanturn. Tentacruel drops defeated. Brendan returns it. Brendan: Darn. And neither of them hurt each other with that Discharge. I guess that Stunfisk is a Ground type or something. Sneasel, go! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Sneasel. Sneasel: Sneas! Ein: Discharge. Brendan: Protect! Teeter Dance! Sneasel raises a blue barrier for Protect, as Spinda unleashes Teeter Dance. Lanturn and Stunfisk sway in confusion, Lanturn striking itself with confusion. Stunfisk uses Discharge, shocking Spinda. Lanturn is hit as well, it shimmering with yellow healing energy. Ein: Lanturn’s ability is Volt Absorb. You won’t defeat it with that low level of attack. Brendan: (Grunts) Don’t underestimate me. Ein: I’m not. I am aware that you and your friends have taken every challenge we have and crushed them. Which means it is my job to obliterate you to protect my work. Thunder. Mud Bomb. Brendan: Metal Claw! Thrash! Lanturn fires a Thunder into the air, while Stunfisk sways and strikes itself with confusion. Sneasel speeds in and strikes Stunfisk with Metal Claw, as her Metal Claw sparks with electricity. Thunder comes crashing down towards Sneasel, the Metal Claw like a lighting rod, and strikes Stunfisk. Stunfisk and Sneasel are unharmed, as Spinda appears in Lanturn’s face. Ein: Discharge. Stunfisk releases Discharge, shocking everyone on the field. Spinda Thrashes and repeatedly pounds into Lanturn, it healing from Volt Absorb as it continues to take the Thrash. Stunfisk lands back on the ground. Brendan: Sneasel, Icy Wind! Sneasel blows a wind of light blue snow, striking Stunfisk and Lanturn as well as cutting off the Discharge. Lanturn stops healing as Spinda continues to Thrash, knocking Lanturn out. Ein returns Lanturn, drawing a new Pokéball. He opens it, choosing Electivire. Brendan’s aura reader responds. Brendan: Whoa. Ein: I think this has gone on long enough. Ein flips a panel revealing an emergency red button, him pressing it. The power goes off, the entire room going pitch black. Max throws a Snag Ball, sucking Manectric in, catching it. He then turns and points towards a Geodude charging him with Shadow Blitz. Max: Ralts, Magical Leaf! Ralts fires several light green energy leaves, piercing through Geodude. Max throws another Snag Ball, catching it. Crystal’s Mismagius disappears in a indigo portal for Phantom Force, as a Shadow Drifblim lets out a grunt for Shadow Panic. Mismagius then rams Drifblim from behind, as Crystal throws a Snag Ball and catches it. Crystal: Gotcha! Who’s next?! The power goes out, the area being pitch black. There is scurrying and panicked sounds, as the door way is forced open, allowing sunlight inside. Cipher Peons flee, leaving Crystal and Max confused. Crystal: Did Brendan do it? Max: I bet he’s in trouble with this. Crystal: Then let’s help him. Starmie! Crystal opens a Pokéball, choosing Starmie. Its Illuminate ability activates, it lighting up the room. Outside, Ian’s Claydol and Lucario battle Dakim’s Krookodile and Rhyperior. Lucario uses Aura Sphere to block Rock Wrecker, as Claydol releases Shadow Storm, deflecting Krookodile’s Crunch and defeating it. Dakim grunts in frustration, as he hears screams. He turns, seeing the Cipher Peons running away. Dakim: Hey! Where are you cowards going?! Get back here! Dakim returns Rhyperior and Krookodile, as he takes off chasing after them. Lucario sighs, dropping down from exhaustion. Ian: Agreed. I don’t think we could’ve beat him in this state. You did a great job. Ian returns Lucario, as he approaches Claydol. Claydol lowers its floating arm, lifting him up onto its head. Ian: Take me to the top there. In the darkness of the top pyramid, a dark purple bolt of electricity shoots across the room. Spinda is struck by the Shadow Bolt, being defeated. Stunfisk sparks as it fires Thunder into the storm cloud, striking Sneasel’s Protect barrier. Brendan returns Spinda, as Emolga sparks electricity to create a little bit of light. The outlines of Ein, Stunfisk and Electivire are visible. Brendan: Emolga can’t help here, and Yanmega will be weak. Last choice is Sudowoodo! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Sudowoodo. Ein: Shadow Bolt. Discharge. Brendan: Shadow Rave! Quick Attack! Sudowoodo releases Shadow Rave, which Shadow Bolt breaks and allows Discharge to electrocute him and light up the room. Sneasel, instead of speeding forward, spins and disappears, avoiding the Discharge. Electivire is electrocuted, absorbing the attack. Sneasel reappears behind Electivire to kick it, when it speeds out of the way. The room goes dark when the Discharge ends. Brendan: Not even a new Feint Attack is fast enough? Ein: Not after activating Motor Drive. You cannot defeat me. Mud Bomb, Shadow End. Stunfisk fires Mud Bomb, as Sudowoodo flashes gold to briefly illuminate the room. Sudowoodo fires his own Mud Bomb, blocking the attack. The light from the Mimic reveals Electivire shooting forward, Sneasel terrified as she is rammed by an intensely powerful aura. Sneasel is defeated, as Electivire howls in pain from the recoil damage. Brendan returns Sneasel, as he throws another Pokéball, choosing Yanmega. Yanmega: Yan! Brendan: Bug Buzz! Yanmega’s wings flutter, releasing a red sound wave for Bug Buzz. Stunfisk howls as it flails, being defeated. Ein returns Stunfisk. Ein: Shadow Bolt. Brendan: Mud Bomb! Ancient Power! Shadow Bolt shoots across the field, revealing the form of Electivire. Sudowoodo takes the attack, as Yanmega glows silver with an after image. The after image forms into a silver energy sphere, lighting up the area enough to reveal Electivire. Yanmega fires Ancient Power, striking Electivire. Sudowoodo fires Mud Bomb as well, striking Electivire and knocking it down. Brendan: Now Emolga! Give Ein a big hug! Emolga: Emo! Emolga flies across the field, as Ein prepares to return Electivire. Emolga plants itself on his face, him flailing and struggling to tear it off. Emolga uses Thunder Shock, electrocuting Ein and illuminating his side of the field. Brendan loads a Snag Ball, throwing it and sucking Electivire in. The Pokéball ricochets back to Brendan, it locking. Ein: (Muffled) Get, off! Emolga lets go of Ein’s face, flying back over to Brendan, hugging his face in excitement. Emolga: Emo! Brendan: (Muffled) Emolga! Not now! Emolga comes off Brendan’s face, as the room is eerily quiet. An explosion occurs behind them, as the wall breaks down to have a flood of sunlight rushing in. Ian and Claydol are there, as Ian walks inside. Brendan: Ian! Weren’t you concerned you could’ve hit me?! Ian: Not really. Ian goes over to a computer, as Crystal, Max and Starmie arrive. Max: You did it! You shut down the base! Brendan: That was Ein. He flipped some sorta switch. Starmie Illuminates the way, allowing Brendan to find the switch. He presses it again, though the power doesn’t go back on. Brendan: No. Max: It permanently killed the power? Ian tries to reboot the computer, to no avail. Ian: Dead. We can’t access their systems. We can’t get anything to Kids Grid. Brendan: This isn’t over. Ein talked about a supreme leader. Which means he has to have his own hideout. Crystal: So what now? Ian: Let’s regroup in Agate Village. I’m going back to Pyrite to get my bike. Ian runs outside, climbing back onto Claydol. It then floats off into the distance. Max lets out a groan. Max: That means we have to ride Onix again. Main Events * The group shuts down the Cipher Key Lair. * Brendan battles and defeats Ein. * Brendan snags a Shadow Scizor and Electivire. * Crystal snags a Shadow Abomasnow and Drifblim. * Max snags a Shadow Manectric and Geodude. * Crystal's Torkoal is revealed to have relearned Overheat. * Max's Grimer is revealed to have relearned Sludge. * Brendan's Sudowoodo is revealed to have relearned Mimic. * Brendan's Sneasel learns Feint Attack. * Dakim reveals he has a Rhyperior. * Misty's Starmie is revealed to have the ability Illuminate. Characters * Brendan * Crystal * Max * Ian Villains * Cipher ** Ein ** Zook ** Dakim Pokémon * Emolga (Brendan's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Sneasel (Brendan's) * Yanmega (Brendan's) * Mismagius (Crystal's) * Lucario (Ian's) * Lanturn (Ein's) * Stunfisk (Ein's) * Krookodile (Dakim's) * Rhyperior (Dakim's) Shadow Pokémon * Tentacruel (Brendan's) * Sudowoodo (Brendan's) * Torkoal (Crystal's) * Starmie (Crystal's) * Grimer (Max's) * Ralts (Max's) * Claydol (Ian's) * Electivire (Ein's, snagged by Brendan) * Scizor (Zook's, snagged by Brendan) * Abomasnow (Peon's, snagged by Crystal) * Manectric (Peon's, snagged by Max) * Geodude (Peon's, snagged by Max) * Drifblim (Peon's, snagged by Crystal) Trivia * There was an increase in snagging Shadow Pokémon due to being at their main base. * Brendan continues his trend of battling important higher level grunts, quickly defeating Zook. * Brendan was chosen to battle Ein due to his unique battling style being hard for a scientific based mind like Ein to combat. * The Shadow Pokémon belonging to gym leaders are: ** Candice's Abomasnow ** Wattson's Manectric ** Bugsy's Scizor ** Volkner's Electivire ** Fantina's Drifblim * Ein utilizes an Electric type theme, using abilities and combos to support it. * As Dakim retreated, he is currently the only Cipher Admin to have not been defeated. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc